Nevermore
by SilentxTearsxShatteredxSoul
Summary: A story of a dying war stallion, who becoms nothing but a faded memory in the snow.


The night was dark and cold. The snowflakes danced on the winds and I carried my broken and beaten body through the white mounds. The snow behind me was stained red from the running crimson that slid down my wounds. My legs hurt, my muscles were tired, and I was weary from battle. I was the only one left standing; the only remaining soul alive. My name is Assail, and I am the last remaining war-horse. Hard to believe is it not? We were so many once, now that there has been so many battles and few returning home, it's amazing that I'm still alive. Not even one man had come out of this battle alive. Neither good nor bad. Everything. Everything I knew. Everything I loved. Gone. Where was home now? The winds covered me in her cold blanket of white. I could see nothing. Ahead of me was darkness. A darkness that I feared. Was it the darkness of death? I trudged on through the snow, feeling cold, beaten, and above all; alone. My friends and family had been taken away by the angel of death. And sadly, it was not yet my time. My wounds were deep, and still burned like a searing blade had just cut them. My saddle still lay on my back, the bit still bitter in my mouth. Was it destined that only I come out of it alive? Perhaps. What a lonely destiny a see before me. I can't go alone in this world. It's too big a place, and I too small a beast. I feel weary, lightheaded and dizzy. My feet dance under me as to keep me from the ground. The rich crimson liquid lay n pools because now, my steps are slower, my strides longer. All around me, I am accompanied by snow and darkness. My breath seems to have been taken away from me. I gasp hard, trying to salvage what little life I had left. I stumbled, but yet I did not fall. I shook my heavy head and continued on, leaving the sorrow, pain, despair, and death behind me. The snow had piled on me, making me seem heavier then what I normally am. My legs felt stiff, my body felt numb, and I looked ahead of me. Darkness. Darkness of the unknown lie ahead of me. I tried to take another step, but my body gave into my weariness. I fell limply onto the snow, groaning as I did so. Was this the end? How could it be? I remembered what it was like before this war. Before we even knew the meaning of the word "Blood-shed". Before, we lived in peace. Before, we were happy.

_4 Years Ago _

I galloped through the green fields, followed by my dearest friend, Avian. We had known each other since we were colts in training. Funny, no? That we too should be trained for war. Avian galloped beside me, his tail carried high in the winds, his beautiful silk man flowing. We jumped over a fallen tree and galloped on to our usual resting-place. We stopped by the Black River and bent down to drink from its cool waters. We walked down the river's path, talking to one another about our training. Avian lifted his Arabian like head to look at the sky, his brown eyes filled with wonder.

"You know, I wonder what it's going to be like?"

I stared at the ground.

"What?"

"War."

I looked at him and he smiled.

"Call me foolish, but I just can't help but wonder. The Elder's make it sound so...so..."

"Old?"

We both laughed. He stopped and looked thoughtfully at me.

"Assail, I want you to know, if ever we _do_ be sent off to war, I'll always have your back. We'll come out together."

I nodded.

"Same to you, dear friend."

Our muzzles touched in a brotherly way and then our masters whistled for us.

"My bucket of oats says I beat you."

I challenged turning. Avian smirked, turning as well.

"I don't know but I say my bucket of oats and my carrots say I beat you."

We laughed and bolted at the same time, our tails and manes flowing in the wind, our strides matching perfectly. In the end, I won. I gnawed on his carrots greedily as he glared at me playfully.

_Back to present _

And now, here I lay alone. I thought we _would_ have made it out together. But, he took his life for my own.

_Battle Scene _

Avian and I galloped through the decaying bodies that the snow had already started to blanket. Our riders had long since been knocked off. We tried to defend them and save them from death, but we were already too late. Avian grabbed my right rein, saving me from an arrow to my head, though it skimmed my side. I thanked him and we continued to gallop through the others fighting. They still had their masters, they would be fine without us. We weren't running, no. We were just advancing in the other direction. A loud battle cry rang I our ears and we both stopped and looked. Another rider and horse charged at us, spear ready to kill. I neighed in panic, grabbing Avian's reins and bolted. He followed quickly, but the other rider kept on our heels. Finally two more riders came in front of us, and we had to stop. I looked to the sides, but there was no way out. We were trapped. Avian and I stood our ground, glaring at the riders and horses. Suddenly, a spear came flying at me. I looked and nickered in alarm, but it was too late. Avian pushed me out of the way and closed his eyes. I heard Avian grunt as the spear pierced him. He opened his mouth, trying to nicker to me, but only blood poured out. I stared at him in horror as he fell to the ground, closed his eyes, and his soul was taken. His body fell limp, and one last gasp of air left his lips. Tears slid down my face and my heart pounded in anger. I reared, slamming my front hooves into the heads of the other horses. They reared, backing away in panic, only to fall backwards, their legs flailing about. I took this chance and flicked my tail, lifting off into the air and over the panicking stallions and ran. I looked back and cast one last look at my dearest friend; my brother. I whickered in sorrow, but turned around and galloped away. Spears skimmed my flanks, but not badly. One skimmed my lower leg, piercing deeply. I grunted, favoring that leg, short-striding it often as I galloped. I had left my master fallen. I had left my best friend fallen. I had left my spirit fallen.

_Back to present _

It's so strange it should end like this. I close my eyes, the winds howling echoing in my ears. I was alone. I had nothing left to hold onto. Y family, friends, and master were deceased. There was nothing left for me now. The darkness behind my eyelids beckoned my to fall into an eternal sleep. The snow had already covered my hooves. My aching muscles twitched as the snow softly kissed them. I groaned pitifully and painfully. The darkness soon claimed everything, and soon I was going to be just another mound lost in the snow. A mound that once had a life. A mound that once had a beating heart. A mound...that once had a purpose. My life slowly slipped out of my grasp, and I slipped away into the darkness of death. Never again would I walk among the living. The warmth left my body, and I was finally gone. The wind howled once more, sending my spirit into the afterlife. My body lay there, under the snow. Nevermore would I open my eyes to be greeted with the sun's warm light. Nevermore would I feel it's warm rays against my skin. Nevermore would I feel the beating of my heart. Nevermore.


End file.
